1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to communication between a transmitter and receiver, and more specifically to communication between a transmitter and receiver within a single integrated circuit package.
2. Background
Many electrical devices may rely on a communication system to send information between a transmitter and a receiver to operate the electrical device. One such communication system utilizes magnetically coupled wires to send information between a transmitter and a receiver. Otherwise also known as inductive coupling, a current flowing through one wire induces a voltage across the ends of another wire. The coupling between these wires can be strengthened in various ways. For example, the wires may be wound into coils or a magnetic core may be placed between the wires. Two examples of inductive coupling may be a transformer and a coupled inductor.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.